1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to mass calling applications. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to utilization of a voice over internet protocol platform servicing mass calling applications.
2. Background Information
In a mass calling system, call processing commences with a caller at a public switched telephone network location dialing a telephone number. A local exchange carrier queries a database to determine which telecommunications carrier should handle the call. The database returns a carrier identification code and a routing number. In some cases, the routing number is a dialed toll-free number. In these cases, the local exchange carrier routes the call to a switch. The switch provides telephone messages to thousands of callers that access the switch. For example, a mass calling application for which a switch may be employed includes a tele-voting application.